Anything for My Yura
by Chibii94
Summary: Yuri's pride has taken a hit, and it's up to Otabek to remind him that he's human, yaoi ensues


Otabek sauntered into the bedroom to find Yuri curled up turned to the wall on the tiger print bedspread. His hair, almost waist-length now, spread out behind him in a blond puddle. He had not bothered to change out of his practice clothes. This was a bad sign.

"Yuri, I'm home"

"Good for you," he said shortly, his smoldering anger was almost a visible aura.

"Something happen at practice?" Otabek asked.

In response, Yuri silently lifted his left arm, the sleeve of his jacket sliding up to reveal a black wrist brace. He had hurt himself.

"How did that happen?"

"I over-rotated landing a jump and fell. I landed on my wrist and sprained it. I should have known better. I'm a champion, I shouldn't be making mistakes like this. What kind of a skater am I?"

Otabek had heard this before. His wrist may only be sprained, but his pride had taken a much harder fall on that ice. Yuri was competitive by nature, something he had loved more and more over the three years they had been together, but he was so hard on himself when he messed up.

Otabek slipped off his leather jacket and climbed onto the bed, crawling to the corner where Yuri lay. He gently lay a hand on The slender, sharp shoulder. Yuri tensed, not wanting anyone to invade his pity party.

"You are an amazing skater." he said tenderly "You don't see everyone else in practice. They mess up too. You are still a champion, and you'll always be my champion. You don't have to beat yourself up like this."

"Otabek…" much as he hated to admit it, his lover's words were helping a little.

"You are always so hard on yourself, expecting to be perfect every time. It's okay to fail, you know, I've done it plenty of times. I was once jealous of you for your natural talent. You are a talented, incredible skater."

Yuri stared at the wall for a few seconds, then sighed, his body relaxing visibly. "I'm sorry you have to see this. I'm being stupid and dramatic"

"You may be dramatic, but this is not stupid. You have high expectations of yourself, and that's a good thing. It's how you got where you are. But you have to give yourself a break."

"I already did," Yuri said wryly, indicating his injured wrist.

"You know that's not what I meant. You don't need to punish yourself like this. It's okay to just move on and improve."

After a long pause, Yuri looked up to meet Otabek's calm brown eyes. "Thanks...my hero."

"Any time, my little kitten."

Without warning, Yuri rolled over and landed a kiss on Otabek's lips. After half a second of surprise, Otabek reached around to lace his fingers in Yuri's hair. Yuri's lips parted, inviting Otabek's tongue inside. Their saliva mixed as the kiss turned from tender to passionate, lustful. Yuri reached up to wrap his arms around Otabek's neck and-

"Ow!"

Yuri jerked away from the kiss, pulling his injured wrist close to his chest. He had forgotten the sprain, and reaching around to pull Otabek closer had put too much pressure on it. Yuri pouted, annoyed that he had spoiled the moment. Otabek thought for a few seconds, then his face lit up.

"I have an idea. Wait here."

When he returned, he had a familiar pair of leather handcuffs in his hands. Yuri understood immediately and smiled with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"You think of everything"

Otabek gently removed Yuri's jacket and shirt, careful not to bend his left wrist. With a bit of adjustment, the cuffs fit over the brace without constricting. Otabek tied the cuffs, and Yuri's wrists, to the bedpost, level with the mattress to keep the weight of Yuri's arms from further straining his wrist. He leaned back to survey his handiwork, Yuri with his hands tied above his head, hair spread out underneath him, and an inviting look in his blue-green eyes. This was just too much.

Otabek undressed without thinking and pounced onto the long, slim body of his lover. He ravenously kissed his lips, Yuri's breath growing hot and gasping underneath Otabek's bare chest. Otabek moved down to Yuri's neck. Once he reached the nape, he began licking. Yuri trembled at the sensation. His tongue traced the sharp outline of Yuri's collarbone and wandered around his chest. He paused, then licked at Yuri's nipple, hard under his tongue. A tiny moan escaped Yuri, like the mew of a kitten. Adorable. Otabek continued licking and sucking, enjoying Yuri's every sweet moan. As he moved lower, he gently tugged down Yuri's leggings and underwear, revealing his dick. Just like Yuri, this dick was beautiful. Pale pink and medium-sized, this was the perfect cock for such a lithe, graceful man as Yuri. His hands wandered down Yuri's torso, gripping his hips to-

Yuri's breath hitched sharply and he winced, obviously in pain. Immediately, Otabek lifted his hands and looked where he had been gripping. There was a faint, but distinct, bluish purple discoloration on Yuri's left hip.

"Is your hip bruised from the fall?" Otabek asked with concern.

"Uh-huh" Yuri said, the look of wounded pride returning to his eyes momentarily.

"That just makes things more challenging, and we like a challenge, don't we?" Otabek said, refusing to be deterred.

The wounded look in Yuri's eyes was instantly replaced with a greedy anticipation. It was time for the main event. Yuri's gaze shifted down, admiring Otabek's incredible cock. It was large and thick, a thing of beauty. And Yuri wanted it. His dick had gone soft from the sudden shock of pain, but just looking at Otabek's sizable member was making it hard again.

Otabek planted another kiss on Yuri's nipple and ran his hands along the sides of Yuri's ribcage, taking in every inch of the smooth skin, feeling a heat building from within. His hands moved to Yuri's dick, stroking its length as it stiffened. Yuri moaned as a pink blush crept through his whole body. Otabek moved his hand to the tip, rubbing the most sensitive part, and Yuri's body tensed in pleasure. Otabek's fingers crept lower, finding Yuri's asshole. As one finger slipped inside, Yuri squirmed, and the hand on his dick moved faster. As the second finger slid in, he gasped, the stimulation sending sweet pleasure shooting through his hips. Otabek explored Yuri's insides with his fingers, slowly making space for a third. His fingers probed Yuri's sensitive spots, playing his moans like a musical instrument.

Yuri met Otabek's gaze, his eyes watering and his hair falling in a mess around his face.

"Beka...more...give me...more" he begged between panting breaths.

He looked so sexy on the bed, his body shining with sweat and quivering with desire, Otabek could not resist. Otabek picked up Yuri's slender, toned legs, placing them over his shoulders. This way, he could give Yuri what he so desperately wanted without having to grab the bruised hip. Otabeck reached for the bottle of lube they kept on the nightstand and poured some onto his dick, making sure to cover the whole length until it was dripping. Otabek pressed the tip of his hard dick to Yuri's entrance. Yuri had taken him before, so his asshole easily opened up to take the tip of Otabek's dick. Otabek's breath hitched as his dick came into contact with Yuri's hot insides. He began to ease deeper, and Yuri's moans grew louder, his uninjured hand balling into a fist around its binding. His body wriggled side to side, driven mad with the intense sensation. Yuri's insides opened to their fullest, inviting Otabek inside him, wanting him to fill his whole body. Aided by the lube, Otabek slid in to the base, pausing for a few moments to let Yuri adjust.

Otabek started to move, and Yuri's reaction was instant. He moaned and squirmed, losing his mind in the fire coming from his hips. Otabek made his movements longer and harder, aiming for Yuri's prostate. Yuri cried out in pleasure and his asshole tensed. It was Otabek's turn to moan as Yuri squeezed his dick. Seeing his reaction, Yuri began to rhythmically tense around Otabek's dick, teasing him and making him lose his mind in the pleasure. OTabek gound into Yuri's prostate, eliciting a long, high pitched moan. Yuri's dick was rock hard and pouring precum, about to burst. Otabek began to thrust harder, his balls growing tight as he pounded away at Yuri's insides. He was going to come.

Otabek pulled back so that only the tip was still inside Yuri, shifting his hips underneath his partner to send Yuri over the top. He looked into those blue-green eyes, clouded with lust.

"B-Beka.." Yuri gasped.

"Yura…" Otabek breathed.

Otabek thrust up and forward, grinding his dick right into Yuri's prostate. Yuri cried out as he ejaculated, his dick spurting as his back arched. His whole body tensed, and his insides squeezed Otabek's dick. Otabek moaned loudly as his own dick twitched and came. His vision blurred as he pumped Yuri's insides full of semen, and Yuri squeezed, wringing every drop from his dick.

Yuri relaxed, exhausted and panting. Otabek, similarly spent, lifted Yuri's legs off of his shoulders and reached over to untie the wrapped his arms around Yuri and lay next to him in bed, spooning him. He gently played with the silky blond hair as Yuri snuggled up to his broad chest.

"Beka" Yuri said, in that innocent tone that always made Otabek hold him tighter, "thanks, I think my wrist feels better already"

"Are you sure it's not just your pride that feels better?" he quipped, then planted a kiss to the top of Yuri's head, "anything for my Yura."


End file.
